onedirectionfandomcom-20200223-history
Zayn Malik
Zayn Javadd Malik, better known as Zayn Malik (born January 12, 1993), is a member of One Direction. Early life Zayn was born in West Lane, Baildon, Bradford, England to British Pakistani father Yasser Malik and English mother Patricia. He has one older sister, Doniya, and two younger sisters, Waliyha and Safaa. Zayn grew up in East Bowling, located south of the Bradford city centre. He was a student at Lower Fields Primary School in East Bowling and went to Tong High School, a state comprehensive school. Musical career In 2010, when he was 17 years old, Zayn auditioned in Manchester for the seventh series of The X Factor. He sang "Let Me Love You" by Mario. All three judges — Simon, Louis, and Nicole — gave him a 'yes'. His audition was initially not broadcast, but was later shown on The Xtra Factor. He was noted for becoming nervous in bootcamp, and when he was told he had to dance, he decided to remain backstage, effectively running the risk of elimination. Simon noticed Zayn missing from the dance routine and went backstage and convinced him to return. Following The X Factor, One Direction signed a record contract with Sony Music subsidiary Syco Music. They released their studio album, Up All Night. Personal Life Zayn is of English and Pakistani descent. He and his family are Muslim ,. He has a dog named Boris. On 29 February 2012, Zayn left One Direction's tour to return to the UK and be with his family due to the death of a family member.One Direction's Zayn Malik to miss US tour after family death. Digitalspy. Daniel Sperling. 1 March 2012. Zayn smokes cigarettes. In late 2011, he announced that his New Year's resolution is to quit smoking because a fan once gave him a book "why smoking is bad for you" so he broke down in tears and gave that fan a hug,but till now he is yet to quit smoking He has seven tattoos: a Yin Yang on his wrist, a picture of crossed fingers on his forearm, his grandfather's name, Walter, in Arabic on his chest, a "born lucky" symbol, a playing card on his side, and a chinese symbol on his hip (which was later covered by a heart), a native new Zealand fantail on his neck and an inscription across his collarbone. Malik tweeted that it meant "be true to who you are". Relationships Zayn dated fellow The X Factor contestant Geneva Lane briefly.@zaynmalik. "...i still love yuu all dont be jelous and hate on @genevalane were together...". 13 December 2010. Afterwards, he began dating another fellow X Factor contestant, Rebecca Ferguson which caused controversy because of the six year age difference. The relationship ended after 4 months together. In November 2011 Rebecca stated in an interview: "Me and Zayn just grew apart. I wish him all the best." Zayn is currently dating Perrie Edwards from Little Mix. They met when One Direction performed on the eighth season of The X Factor. They were rumored to be dating, but neither confirmed being in a relationship with each other. In May 2012 pictures that seem to confirm they're romantically involved appeared. Quotes *"Vas Happenin?" (Common Quote) *"I'd become Vashappening Man! And save everybody!" (Tour Diary 3) *"I wouldn't change anything because I love my life!" (Tour Diary 4) *"We'd party hard! DJ Malik! DJ Malik!" (Tour Diary 4) *"No. None of them would be bad boyfriends." (Sugarscape Interview) *"I'd make Liam my slave and I would make him be my uh personal trainer!" (Spin the Harry 1) *to be Harry "I would...probably...like...drive my car?" (Tour Diary 3) External Links *@zaynmalik - Twitter *onedirectionmusic.com - Official band website References Category:People Category:Singers Category:One Direction